Heretofore, along a vehicle assembly line, the initial oil supply has generally been added to the vehicle's transmission to an overfilled or an underfilled condition, and then corrected. The adapter assembly for accomplishing this operation includes long flexible filler and air pressure sensing tubes, as shown in FIG. 8.